The use of portable handheld communications devices has proliferated throughout the world to the extent that there are individuals that use such devices as their primary communication platform. These devices include, for example, a portable cellular-type telephone, a personal digital assistant (PDA), a mobile computing device, and devices that incorporate telephone and PDA functionality. In addition, there is becoming available a type of portable device and associated services that enable a user to view video content. A non-limiting example of a standard that allows the delivery of video content to a portable communication device is the digital video broadcast for handheld devices (DVB-H) communication standard. However, many other video delivery protocols are becoming available, such as ones using Wi-Fi, WiMAX and Internet Protocol (IP) standards.
One of the attributes of such portable communication devices is that a service provider can determine the location of the portable communication device with reasonable accuracy. For example, cellular tower triangulation using cellular communication towers allows a service provider a modest level of resolution with respect to locating a particular portable communication device and global positioning system (GPS)-based locating systems allow a service provider a higher level of resolution with respect to locating a particular portable communication device.
The users of such portable communication devices are a source of potential advertising revenue for service providers and companies wishing to reach such users with advertising material. However, a challenge in providing advertising to such users is that much of the advertising material is specific to a particular location.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a way to reach such users with advertising materials.